As is well known in the musical art, some musical instruments are activated by foot pedals (drums, cymbals, etc.), and as such have a tendency to slide away from the user as they are played. This movement is called “creep” and is caused by the continuous use of the instrument's foot pedal. As the foot pedal is repeatedly depressed, the pedal and instrument to which it is attached move outwardly away from the user who is seated upon a seat (throne). The outward movement is caused by the pressure applied to the foot pedal as well as vibration of the musical instrument. Placing a rug or carpet under the musical instrument and foot pedal can reduce but not eliminate the creep.